Vanessa ate 4 slices of cake. Christopher ate 4 slices. If Vanessa ate $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{11}$ of the cake.